Zimnior12
Zimnior12 is a Polish YouTuber/Hacker team in Geometry Dash which is known for its popular level AfterCataBath. 'Zimnior12 is not a person, but rather a team run by two people: one named xKubson606, who is a major hacker of their team, and another named TheSXP, who live-streams, plays, creates levels and makes YouTube videos. They have now over 13,000 subscribers, making them the most famous Polish ''Geometry Dash YouTube channel. They are friends with most hackers, like AbsoluteGamer, MgostIH, StheH4x0r, xX0T1Xx, Italian Apk Downloader and others. They did make and upload some hacks and Cheat Engine tutorials to YouTube. As some of their accounts are disabled, they are now using Zimnior12GD and GDZimnior12 as their main accounts. Levels * AfterCataBath - A hacked level that combines Aftermath, Cataclysm, and Bloodbath. * ___ - A mega-collaboration, and the second version of AfterCataBath. It is totally redesigned and set to be verified (legitimately, unlike the original) by Sunix. * Bloodlust auto - Obviously, it is an automatic version of Bloodlust. It was made with an early version of Bloodlust, and therefore, is not complete. * Sakupen Circles - Once again, this level has a self-explanatory title: it is a Circles version of Sakupen Hell. * GG RobTop Keep Goin * Almost 1 million - As its title says, it is a level which contains about 1 million objects. * Shitty AfterCataBath - AfterCataBath but mixed with the 'Shitty' trend, which consists of deleting all the decoration of a level in order to make it ugly. * Fingerbang - A hacked level released on 2.0 which could not be played because it was considered as a level with 2.1 content (because of a hack). Everyone at the time of the release of this level had the update 2.0 or an earlier update and therefore, nobody could play the level. * ---2.1 Name Length Test--- * Infinite Travel - A 36-minute level. The non-decorated version was verified by Zolkev on January 27, 2018. Upon request, the level became a mega-collaboration in which each creator must decorate 1 minute of the level (therefore, there are 36 creators in this mega-collaboration). This new and decorated version is currently a work in progress. * G.O.F.D Project - A 2.1 Mega-Collaboration Extreme Demon decorated by APTeam and Zimnior12. The level is currently a layout and the verifier is unknown. * Zimnior12 has officially taken part of Cosmic Cyclone, as a request from Riot. After Zimnior12 and the APTeam are done decorating Sonic Wave Infinity, they will decorate Cosmic Cyclone, which is said to harder than Bloodlust with Combined's Layout. * Lunar Abyss - another hell themed mega-collaboration. Best Hacking Achievements # '''Comments Exploit - His first achievement was finding out an exploit allowing him to comment on levels as other people and to disable the comment section. He gave it to MgostIH, then he upgraded it to a fully working hack which was never released. He broke Spike Spike's comment section, along with the comment sections of some of Viprin's levels. # Messages Exploit '''- Some time ago, Zimnior12 did find new exploits to change messages data. He was able to type to himself as everybody. # '''Profile Exploit - Zimnior12 did find out how to change your stats on profile. For instance, he has 2CP on his profile Zimnior20. Also, he is testing it on an account called Dzeser2. # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LQ0A0d4-6A Level data Exploit] - Zimnior12 made a troll for a community with an N/A rated level called Fingerbang. Also after this, he uploaded a level called ---2.1 Name Length Test--- which was rated Demon with featured. (Creator of the last exploit is Italian Apk Downloader.) # Likes on Comments Exploit - Zimnior12 is able to set thousands of likes on any comment on Geometry Dash. # SQL Injection - Hack discovered in Geometry Dash by StheH4x0r and used by Anaban to hack a lot of popular accounts. Zimnior12 used it only once to get Riot's level data. Trivia * His avatar was made by Mati112324. He made him a whole collection of his icons in pixel art. * Unlikely other hackers, TheSXP is a good player and he tries to finish hard levels such as Cataclysm X'' and other levels. He actually has 81% with 16 fails on the last ship part and over 40,000 attempts. * Zimnior knows popular people like Rustam, Dudex, Knobbelboy, CORE team, and many other people. Despite being a hacker, he is actually noted to be very nice and polite to others. He even helped some of his friends to get the game on Steam. ** At least 5-7 times, Zimnior12 bought Geometry Dash on Steam as a gift, which he gave away to his friends and random people, usually to give them a chance to play the game and at the same time, helping them stream their gameplay on Twitch. He usually gives it to his friends, and people that he generally thought to have a good chance of being known. * Zimnior12 started a trend saying: "''Rito Nub". It's known from his words: "Rito Nub Zimnior Gud" (translated to understandable English, it means "Riot is a noob, Zimnior is good"). It is a joke with no offense to Riot. Now, he is using a new joke: saying "Sruv" instead of "Surv". * He does not like 144Hz users. He says that if you are playing with this kind of monitor in Geometry Dash, you are like a hacker because it makes the game unbalanced. His words: "''Your skill should not belong to your money. If someone is not rich he is just worse player.''" * Manix648 and LazerBlitz dislike him due to the fact that he is a hacker and generally thought that he had bad building skills. * Zimnior12 has 6 disabled accounts on Geometry Dash, which is actually a world record. * He has a Discord server called Zimnior12 Official Chat. He is very active in it and he talks with people very often if they have any questions. * Before it was released to the public, Zimnior12 had a copy of the full version of Bloodlust. Nobody knows how he got it. Though, it's possible that he used hacks to get the level. He played the level in one of his streams. Gallery 2xCjRpk.jpg|One of Zimnior12's hacked accounts. QcgIfYx.jpg|Two of their hacked levels. Poor Rob.jpeg|The comment section of Spike Spike by RobTop hacked by Zimnior12. Viprin Hacked.png|The comment section of 48155 by ViPriN hacked once again by Zimnior12. Category:Level creators Category:Players